


Forever Young

by brightsmile



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightsmile/pseuds/brightsmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not until a few hours after Harry's birthday party that it suddenly hits him that he's nineteen years old and him and the boys are going to continue to get older with each passing year.<br/>Quite frankly he's terrifed and only Niall seems to to be able to calm him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Young

Someone’s knocking at his front door but Harry can’t seem to find the energy needed to roll off the couch and answer it.

Instead, he burrows his head further into his forearms, sighing as the knocking becomes more insistent.

The banging continues for a good minute until it comes to a sudden stop and Harry is able to close his eyes and try to fall asleep.

That is until his phone begins buzzing uncomfortably in the pocket of his jeans and in Harry’s alcohol-muddled mind, the only way to make it stop is to pull his mobile out and chuck it against the nearest wall.

  
Yet, the name the flashing across his screen makes Harry reevaluate his plan.

“’Lo.” He mumbles, batting at his unruly curls in order to hold the phone properly by his ear.

“Hey birthday boy, how 'bout you come open the door. I know you can hear me knocking.”

Harry can’t help but grin at the familiar Irish voice slipping into his ear.

“Pretty sure the reason I had a key made for you was so I wouldn’t have to always get up and open the door for you.” Harry shouts, foregoing conversation by phone and smirking when Niall bangs a heavy fist on the door.

“Harry, I barely remember to carry around the key to my own apartment; how the hell do you expect me to remember to keep a key to your house on hand?”

“Your problem, not mine.” Harry replies as he slowly rises to his feet, stretching his arms up and over his head in order to get the kinks out of his back.

There’s a particularly loud thump and Harry vaguely wonders if Niall’s just kicked and possibly dented his brand new front door.

Not that it really matters. He’s got plenty of money to buy a new one.

“Harry, I’m serious. If you don’t get up and unlock this fucking door in the next ten seconds, I’m going home.”

Niall’s words ring in his ears as Harry sprints across the living room, unbolts the lock, and practically rips the door off its hinges in his haste to stop Niall from leaving.

It’s only after he sees the blonde’s surprised face and wide blue eyes that he realizes Niall was probably joking.

Quite frankly he’s not quite sure how to describe the emotion bubbling deep inside his chest after this realization.

On one hand, he wants to laugh and tug the Irish boy into a hug to hide his embarrassment.

On the other hand, he thinks it’d be quite satisfying to slam the door shut after he punches Niall hard in his pretty freckled nose.

When he notices his right hand seems to be curling into a fist, he shoves it into the back pocket of his jeans and decides his feelings are a result of all the alcohol he’s drank tonight and not because of the worried expression painting its way onto Niall’s face.

“Hey Haz, I’m kidding. I wouldn’t really leave.” The blonde says with a smile and some of the tension seems to fade away, “Now let’s get inside and shut the door. I’m freezing out here.”

It’s then that Harry feels the icy air blowing on his bare chest (he’d ripped off his constricting, navy heart-covered shirt the minute he’d got home) and notices the way Niall’s cheeks are flushed pink and his jaw is clenched to keep his teeth from chattering.

Wordlessly, Harry steps to the side and Niall rushes past, letting out a relieved sigh as his body begins warming up in the cozy heat of Harry’s living room.

As Niall shrugs off his coat, Harry silently shuts the door behind him and without further thought, walks back over to his couch and proceeds to stretch out across it and burrows his head into his arms.

It’s like he never even got up.

That is until a small body jumps on top of him and presses icy fingers into his neck.

“So,” Niall says, straightening up into a sitting position and making himself more comfortable on Harry’s back. Why did you want me to come over?”

His words surprise Harry enough to stop him from trying to buck the older lad off of him.

“I asked you to come see me?”

Niall snorts above him. “Haz, I think you overestimate the amount of alcohol you can handle.”

Harry blindly reaches behind him and almost manages to hit Niall hard in the crotch. “You didn’t answer my question.” He says in defense when Niall lets out a surprised squeak and thumps him in the back of his head.

“Well it’s not my fault you’re having memory problems.” Niall replies as he begins to twist his fingers into the curls on the back of the younger boy’s head. “You called about half an hour ago and said I need to get over here as soon as possible because you wanted to talk to me about something.”

Harry squeezes his eyes shut and racks his brain for any memory resembling what Niall’s talking about.

He finds nothing.”

“You sounded pretty drunk over the phone but you’re always the most needy when you’re wasted so I knew it was important that I get over here as soon as possible.”

Niall lets out an amused chuckle, “Here I thought I'd be accepted with open arms and a smile but instead I’m left waiting outside in the freezing cold because you wouldn’t get off your lazy ass and unlock the door.”

“Sorry.” Harry replies, “For not opening the door.” He pauses for a moment, “And because I can’t remember the reason I called you over here.”

“Harry, you’ve only just turned nineteen. I’m a bit worried that you’re having trouble remembering something that happened like less than an hour ago.”

Something suddenly clicks in Harry’s brain. “That’s it!” he shouts and quickly sits up, causing a surprised Niall to tumble to the floor.

“What’s what?” the Irish boy asks rubbing at his side and wincing when he touches a particularly tender spot.

“I called you because it suddenly hit me that I’m nineteen years old!”

The blonde looks at him like he’s gone crazy, “Yes, that’s why we had the big party for you tonight.”

“But I’m nineteen now, not eighteen.” Harry repeats, frustrated that Niall doesn’t seem to understand what it is that he’s trying to say..

“Yes, that’s what happens on your birthday. You add another year.” Niall leans forward to brush a hand over Harry’s forehead. “You’re scaring me Haz. Did you hit your head? Should I call a doctor?”

“No.” Harry says, shaking his head, and grabbing onto Niall’s hand to pull him down onto the couch beside him. “Next year I’m turning twenty right?”

Niall nods slowly.

“And when I’m twenty, that means all of us, you, me, Louis, Zayn, and Liam are all no longer teenagers right?”

“I guess.” Niall says, “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Niall, shut up, I’m fine.” Harry says impatiently, “What I’m trying to say is at this point next year; none of us are teenagers anymore. And that means we have to be responsible and can’t act immature anymore because we’re supposed to be adults and stuff.”

Harry moves his hands to Niall’s shoulders and gives his body a shake, “Do you finally understand what I’m saying?”

Niall blinks up at him as his face contorts in a storm of emotion. Harry’s certain he’s finally gotten through to the blonde about the seriousness of this situation as the blonde’s eyes widen and his mouth falls open and-

-And he suddenly lets out a loud cackle and grabs his stomach, laughing so hard that tears form in the corner of his eyes.

“Oh for the love of God, Harry, you’re not serious! This is the thing you’re worried about? I don’t think you realize how drunk you actually are.”

Harry crosses his arms and pushes up from the couch. “If you’re going to be an asshole Niall, get out of my house.”

He turns on his heel to storm away but a pair of thin arms loop around his middle from behind and stops him in his tracks.

“Harry no, I didn’t mean to laugh at you.”

The younger boy keeps his mouth shut even as Niall steps around to face him, keeping his arms locked around his waist.

“Hey, look at me.” Niall says gently, lifting a hand up to Harry’s jaw to tilt his head down so Harry’s forced to stare into his clear, blue eyes.

“I’m laughing because you’re worrying about nothing.” Niall continues, “Just because none of us are teenagers anymore doesn’t mean we have to change the way we act.”

Harry furrows his eyebrows and opens his mouth to respond, but Niall moves a finger to his lips, “Shh, I’m not done.”

Harry lets his mouth fall shut and lets Niall continue talking, “It doesn’t’ matter if we’re twenty-five or thirty or even fifty years old. We can still make perverted jokes and act like five year olds and people will still love us. They’ll still buy our album and come to our shows and do everything they do now. There’s no need to worry about our ages Haz.”

Harry feels his lips tremble and he quickly wraps his arms around Niall’s narrow waist and burrows his head into the blonde’s shoulder to hide his watering eyes.

“I just don’t want to get old.” He confesses, “I like life how it is now. Why can’t we just be teenagers forever?”

Niall giggles and slides his arms up to twines around Harry’s neck and tangle his fingers into his hair. “I didn’t realize that’s how you felt. Should I start belting out the lyrics to ‘Forever Young’ to make you feel better?”

Harry can’t help but smile, “I want to be forever young.”

Niall nods and leans down to press a kiss to Harry’s forehead, “Nice to know you didn’t forget the lyrics.” He teases before laughing.

And Harry knows no matter how old they are, no matter how wrinkled and frail they become, even when they no longer sell out shows and can’t run around on the stage like hyperactive children, that laugh will always be the same.

Niall will always be right there by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Harry's recent birthday and I love Niall/Harry so narry obviously.
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
